Suyo, Suya
by LexEvans
Summary: Draco y Hermione por fin ven la posibilidad de estar juntos, solo necesitan hacerle entender a los demás que están hechos el uno para el otro. Continuación de "Él no es tú".


**_Disclaimer_: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y aún llovía un poco cuando Draco los apareció a una cuadra del edificio donde estaba su departamento y caminaron hasta llegar a éste. Draco saludo respetuosamente al portero y siguieron hasta el elevador para llegar al pent-house. Hermione estaba sorprendida por varias cosas; primero, por el hecho de que Draco viviera en la zona muggle, se preguntaba por qué no vivía con sus padres en su mansión, además no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada por el trato entre el portero y él, Draco lo había saludado de forma amable, casi amigable, como si tuvieran una relación estrecha con él.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende que vivas en el lugar más lujoso de todo Londres muggle?

–Vamos Hermione, ¿qué esperabas? Merezco sólo lo mejor–. Le dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante en la cara, aquella que cada vez que la veía hacía que se enamorara más de él.

–Slytherin hasta la médula–. Hermione lo dijo en un susurro pero Draco alcanzo a escucharla perfectamente y se hecho a reír mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Deberías ir a darte un baño, ahorita seco tu ropa, si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí, mañana iremos a casa de tus padres a hablar con ellos, quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible, no creo poder separarme de ti otra vez–. Draco seguía abrazándola por la espalda y le dijo eso casi como un susurro al oído.

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? ¿Iremos con mis padres? ¿Eso fue una propuesta de matrimonio? Creo que estoy soñando–. Hermione empezó a soltar las preguntas demasiado rápido, estaba sorprendida, esa mañana cuando se levantó de su cama no tenía ni idea de que iba a recuperar al gran amor de su vida.

–No entiendo por qué lo dudas. Entiende esto Hermione, jamás me voy a volver a separar de ti, no importa lo que pueda pasar, te amo demasiado y probablemente me comporte como un jodido egoísta de mierda, pero te quiero conmigo. Yo sé que no soy la mejor persona que existe, he cometido muchos errores y conociéndome cometeré muchos más, soy celoso y posesivo, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte, pero te aseguro que nadie, absolutamente nadie te va a amar como yo. Si a ti no te importa que te vean con un exmortífago y cobarde, aquí me tendrás siempre… Contigo.

Hermione dio media vuelta y Draco la abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que quería fusionarla consigo mismo. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a sollozar hasta que fue derramando solitarias lágrimas. Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que Hermione se separó para poder hablarle.

–Ahora necesito que tú entiendas esto: yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti nunca, no me importa lo que la gente pueda pensar, no me importa que seas un exmortífago, porque yo sé que jamás estuviste plenamente de ese lado, la gente que te juzga y te critica no sabe por todo lo que has pasado, yo sí. Así que, me importa un comino lo que puedan decir, yo te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo único que debe importarnos y que quede claro, yo también puedo ser muy celosa y posesiva, así que a partir de hoy ya no habrá soltero codiciado de todo Londres, a partir de hoy eres mío.

Draco no pudo evitar poner su sonrisa socarrona antes de acercarse a ella y darle un rápido beso–. Nunca he dejado de serlo–. Volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez de forma natural–. Ahora, es mejor que te vayas a bañar, mientras preparo algo de cenar–. Draco la llevó a su habitación y la dejó es su baño mientras bajaba a prepararle la cena.

Hermione salió de la ducha y se encontró con que Draco había dejado unas toallas y batas para que se cubriera, una vez seca empezó a recorrer la habitación, toda olía completamente a Draco, estaba su esencia por cada rincón. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontró abriendo un cajón de closet, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, no tenía porque revisar las cosas de Draco pero no podía evitarlo. En el primer cajón que abrió se encontró con un listón rojo, un listón que estaba segura era de ella, él se lo había quitado del cabello cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez; no podía creer que lo tuviera después de tanto tiempo, sin duda eso la hizo sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo y supo que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue sentarse con él en esa cafetería.

Draco estaba terminando de poner la mesa, ya había preparado algo de cenar y sólo estaba esperando a Hermione, cuando la vio bajar se quedó con la boca abierta, hace mucho que no la veía así, sin duda en esos años había cambiado y mucho. Hermione había bajado sólo con unos boxers y una camisa de Draco.

–Espero que no te moleste que la haya tomado –dijo Hermione sosteniendo en sus puños los botones de la camisa.

–No puedes hacerme eso, Hermione. Te ves condenadamente sexy vestida así, creo que tendremos que empezar por el postre –le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella y la levantaba en sus brazos para depositarla en la mesa.

–También encontré esto, que estoy segura es mío –le dijo Hermione mientras le mostraba el listón, estaba un poco temerosa a su reacción y antes de que pudiera contestarle agregó –lo lamento, de verdad lo siento Draco, sé que no debí ver tus cosas, no lo hice con la intención de revisar o algo así, simplemente que…

–Olvídalo Hermione, está bien, después de todo ese listón es tuyo y ahora lo cambio por tenerte a mi lado, además ahora todo es tuyo, cualquier cosa que encuentres en el departamento es tuyo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con todo esto –dijo el rubio mientras extendía sus brazos para señalar todo el lugar.

–Lo único que quiero de este departamento esta aquí, enfrente de mí.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Draco no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre los labios de Hermione los cuales lo recibieron gustosos. Sin duda jamás se cansaría de esos labios, no tenía idea de cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos. Hermione había pasado sus brazos por sus hombros y ahora estaba jalándole levemente el cabello de su nuca. Draco profundizó un poco más el beso y enredo su lengua con la de Hermione, sintió como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, sin duda esa era la gloria. Draco volvió a levantarla y Hermione enredo sus piernas sobre su cadera, y Draco no perdió la oportunidad de llevarla hasta la habitación mientras un listón rojo quedaba olvidado en el piso al pie de las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente temprano salieron del departamento para ir a ver a los padres de Hermione. Se fueron en el carro de Draco y ahí estaban, afuera de la casa de sus padres, esperando a que les abrieran la puerta.

–Hija, linda ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

–Hola papá –Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no veía a sus padres desde hace un par de semanas, cuando dio el anuncio de que no se casaría con Ron, estaba fuertemente agarrada a la mano de Draco, pero sabía que sus padres la amaban y sólo querían lo mejor para ella, lo cual seguro sólo lo conseguiría al lado de Draco –Venimos a hablar con ustedes, quería alcanzarlos antes de que se fueran a la clínica. ¿Recuerdas a Draco? Iba conmigo a Hogwarts.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, él era el que se dedicaba a molestarte a ti y a tus amigos–. El Sr. Granger estaba mortalmente serio, era obvio que lo había dicho para hacer sentir mal a Draco.

–Papá, por favor–. Hermione iba a seguir hablando pero Draco la interrumpió.

–Buenos días, Sr. Granger. Es todo un honor para mí por fin conocerlo–. Draco extendió su mano para que el Sr. Granger se la estrechara. Sin duda Draco mostraba elegancia y educación en cada palabra que pronunciaba, además de que en ningún momento demostró si las palabras del papá de Hermione le habían afectado en algún punto.

El Sr. Granger correspondió al saludo de manera respetuosa y los hizo pasar.

–Jane, querida, no adivinas quién está aquí.

En cuanto la Sra. Granger vio a su hija dejó un plato que traía en la mano y fue a abrazarla. –Hermione, linda, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué no habías venido?

–Estoy bien mamá, no es el fin del mundo, sólo termine con Ron–. Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, no estaba ahí para hablar de Ron, no sabía por qué sus papás seguían empeñándose en creer que ella estaba mal, cuando había hecho lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su vida. –¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy? Estudiaba conmigo en Hogwarts.

–Sí, lo recuerdo –la Sra. Granger también se puso sería cuando Hermione mencionó a Draco, pero a diferencia de su marido, no hizo ningún tipo de comentario malicioso. –Buenos días Sr. Malfoy ¿cómo está?

–Buenos días Sra. Granger, llámeme Draco, por favor –le dijo mientras besaba su mano.

–Está bien, Draco. ¿Quieren pasar a desayunar?

Como Hermione lo tenía previsto llegó justo a la hora del desayuno, antes de que sus padres se fueran a la su clínica dental, hasta ahora todo iba bien, salvo los comentarios fuera de lugar de su padre, todo estaba tranquilo, pero venía lo más difícil, necesitaba demostrarles a sus padres que quería estar con Draco y que su felicidad estaba a su lado por más obstáculos que pudieran enfrentar.

–Mamá, papá, venimos a buscarlos hasta acá porque quiero decirles que Draco y yo estamos juntos, nos amamos y quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo…

–Debes estar bromeando Hermione –el Sr. Granger casi saltó de la silla al escuchar a su hija hablar así, decir que estaba furioso era poco.

–Cariño, cálmate, deja que Hermione deja que termine de hablar….

–No me voy a calmar, este niño le hizo la vida imposible a Hermione, Harry y Ron durante todo el colegio, si no me equivoco, después cuando tuvieron esa guerra en su mundo él estaba en contra de ustedes, él era un mortífago –ahora se dirigía únicamente a Hermione, era obvio que quería demostrarle a su hija que no estaba feliz con la noticia y además hacer sentir mal a Draco por los errores de su pasado, aunque él no supiera bien como sucedieron las cosas.

Draco se había puesto tenso, desde que habían llegado a la casa de los padres de Hermione había tratado de mantenerse tranquilo, sabía que sería difícil la noticia para ellos, sobre todo por la rapidez, pero no sabia que los Sres. Granger supieran tantas cosas de lo que había pasado en mundo mágico, como la guerra o que pelearon en bandos diferentes. En ese momento creyó que convencer a sus suegros sería mucho más difícil de lo que tenía planeado, pero de algo estaba seguro, de esa casa no saldría sin el consentimiento de los padres de Hermione.

–Sr. Granger, ¿me permite decirle algo? –Draco necesitaba decir lo que pensaba, en el fondo estaba nervioso, pero eso era algo que no admitiría. –Yo sé que he cometido mucho errores, que hice sufrir a Hermione cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y que durante la guerra peleamos en diferentes bandos, como usted lo dice. Sé que es difícil para ustedes entender por lo que estamos pasando. La relación entre Hermione y yo va más allá de unos días, semanas o incluso meses, yo amo a su hija desde que estábamos en el colegio, nosotros mantuvimos una relación cuando aún estudiábamos, obviamente por las circunstancias en que se dio todo, tuvimos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto, yo peleé con los mortífagos, sí, eso es cierto, pero le puedo asegurar que no lo hice por plena convicción sino porque tenían a mi familia amenazada, sé que no es justificación, pero le juro que jamás participe en esa guerra pensando que las personas como Hermione no merecían estar en nuestro mundo. Al contrario, yo sé que personas como Hermione tienen las mismas cualidades que un mago puede tener. Entiendo que esto sea difícil de entender para ustedes y les ofrezco una disculpa por el daño que pude haberle causado a Hermione, pero yo de verdad amo a su hija, lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, por lo menos el tiempo que ella me lo permita.

Hermione había tomado la mano de Draco y la apretaba fuertemente, cuando él terminó de hablar y volteo par observarla, notó que por su rostro rodaban unas solitarias lágrimas mientras le sonreía por lo que había dicho. Regresó su vista hacia los padres de Hermione y espero a que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

La primera en hablar fue la Sra. Granger –Hermione, querida, ¿es verdad eso?

–Sí, mamá, lo es. Draco y yo mantuvimos una relación cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que piensan, pero les aseguro que Draco es sincero en cada palabra que dice, hemos pasado demasiado y lo único que queremos es estar juntos.

La madre de Hermione se levantó para abrazar a su hija –si es así, entonces yo los apoyaré. Lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz y si es junto a Draco, lo acepto.

–Gracias mamá, te aseguro que no hay nadie con quien pueda ser más feliz que con él –volteo a ver a su padre y no pudo evitar sentir ese nudo en la garganta porque su expresión no había cambiado. –Papá, por favor, entiéndenos.

El Sr. Granger iba a continuar hablando pero Draco se adelantó –Sr. Granger, entiendo su postura y entiendo que esté preocupado por Hermione, sólo le pido una oportunidad para demostrarles que estoy siendo sincero, prometo cuidar de ella -. Draco ya no estaba tenso o nervioso como al principio, el hecho de saber que la Sra. Granger los apoyaba había ayudado mucho pero todo lo dijo de forma firme y seria para que el papá de Hermione entendiera que estaba siendo sincero.

–De acuerdo muchacho, pero sólo una oportunidad y más te vale cuidarla y hacerla feliz, no permitiré que te aproveches de ella.

–Lo prometo.

Hermione no podía estar más feliz, no se había equivocado, sus padres sólo querían lo mejor para ella y estaba segura que con el tiempo se irían acostumbrando a Draco y aceptarían por completo la relación.

–Te lo dije, nada podrá separarte de mí, nunca –. Tenían tiempo que habían salido de la casa de los padres de Hermione, estaban caminando por un parque muggle cerca de ahí y Draco no podía sentirse más satisfecho con lo que había pasado.

–No parecías tan seguro cuando estábamos con mis padres –Hermione estaba feliz y hacerle burla a Draco era algo tan bueno que no podía evitarlo.

–No era porque le tuviera miedo a tus padres, pero sí estaba un poco preocupado por tu reacción, no quería ni imaginarme que iba a pasar si no aceptaban nuestra relación y tu te encontraras en esa situación incómoda, no te quiero perder pero tampoco quiero alejarte de tus padres o de las personas que son importantes para ti.

–Lo sé y afortunadamente eso no paso.

–¿Cuándo crees que sea conveniente decirle a tu padre que me quiero casar contigo? –Draco sonaba ansioso, lo único que quería era hacerla su esposa.

–No lo sé, lo mejor es que le demos unas semanas para que te conozca mejor. Pero podemos decirle a mi mamá, seguro ella lo entenderá mejor y nos podrá ayudar a preparar a mi padre para la noticia –dijo Hermione con una pequeña risita, se ponía feliz de sólo pensar que se casaría con Draco y de que él estaba tan ansioso como ella –pero eso me recuerda que aún tenemos que hablar con tus padres, los cuales obviamente se van a oponer a esto.

–Por eso no te preocupes, a mi padre no le hablo desde la guerra y mi madre estará encantada de que por fin deje de ser un amargado y comience a ser feliz.

–¿Por qué no le hablas a tu padre? ¿Es por eso que vives solo en el mundo muggle?

–Sí, esa es la principal razón del por qué vivo solo, después de todo lo que pasó y de lo que me obligo a hacer no pensaras que me iba a quedar con él ¿verdad? No te voy a negar que a veces extraño mucho a mi madre, pero la veo tan seguido como puedo, afortunadamente ella entendió que lo que yo necesitaba era alejarme un poco de todo y creo que ha sido lo mejor, todos estamos… tranquilos, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Me alegra, sólo espero que ahora que se enteren que estamos juntos tu relación con ellos no se deteriore.

–No te preocupes por eso, si estoy contigo todo estará bien–. Tomo a Hermione de la cadera para pegarla más a él y la besó –gracias a ti me estoy haciendo un jodido cursi de mierda, en serio Hermione, tú acabarás conmigo–. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Estaban en un lujoso restaurante en el mundo mágico, esperaban a que Narcissa llegara, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa pero confiaba en que Draco tuviera razón y no la odiara, aunque no aceptara la relación, con que la respetara se daba por satisfecha.

Poco tiempo después vieron llegar a Narcissa, estaba elegantemente vestida y Hermione podía asegurar que se veía mucho mejor que antes, sin duda la paz del mundo mágico le había hecho mucho bien.

Narcissa se había sorprendido por la repentina invitación a comer que Draco le había hecho esa mañana, pero sin duda no la desaprovecharía, estar con su hijo siempre le hacía bien, sólo necesitaba verlo con una mujer que lo amara y una familia para poder estar completamente satisfecha, aunque su hijo jamás quería salir con ninguna de las hijas de sus amigas, tendría que darle tiempo.

Cuando llegó al restaurante donde la había citado su hijo, inmediatamente lo vio y le sorprendió que estaba con una mujer, aunque eso la alegró, a lo mejor ahora sí se decidía a seguir con su vida y ser feliz. Al principio no pudo ver bien la cara de la mujer, sólo vio su cabello; largo, rizado y castaño. Cuando ella volteo el rostro pudo verla por completo y estaba segura de que era Hermione Granger… inmediatamente comenzó a atar cabos.

–Draco, querido ¿cómo estás? –Narcissa tenía una sonrisa radiante, Hermione nunca la había visto así y sus ojos brillaban con sólo ver a su hijo, se dio cuenta que de verdad amaba a su hijo, no dudaba que hiciera lo que fuera por él.

–Madre, que gusto verte, estas preciosa –le dijo Draco mientras le besaba la mejilla, obviamente a él no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero también era cierto que por Narcissa o Hermione el cambiaba completamente.

–Gracias querido, tú también estás muy guapo y te ves diferente, me gusta.

Hermione estaba maravillada con la interacción que veía entre Draco y su madre, jamás había visto que actuara tan diferente, a excepción de cuando estaba con ella, claro. Eso le gustaba, le gustaba el Draco que veía en ese momento … y mucho. Sabía que a partir de ahora lo quería ver siempre así, ella se encargaría de eso.

–Madre, ¿recuerdas a Hermione Granger?

–Por supuesto querido, ¿cómo está señorita Granger? –Narcissa la saludo de una forma respetuosa, Hermione podía decir que hasta cálida o amigable.

–Muy bien Sra. Malfoy, muchas gracias. Llámeme Hermione, por favor –Hermione le sonrió de forma amable, después de escuchar como se dirigía a ella, se sintió más confiada.

–De acuerdo, Hermione. También te voy a pedir que me llames por mi nombre, olvídate del Sra. Malfoy, llámame Narcissa.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que se estaban hablando, si no las conociera las dos y sabía como había estado sus vidas esos últimos meses, juraría que eran las mejor amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Él sabía que la platica con su madre sería muy fácil, pero jamás imagino que tanto.

Draco salió de sus cavilaciones cuando llegó el mesero a pedir la orden. Después de ordenar, se mantuvieron unos minutos en un agradable silencio, los tres estaban pensando en como abordar el tema que los tenía ahí. Narcissa fue la que se decidió a indagar sobre el asunto y confirmar sus sospechas.

–Dime, Draco. ¿Por qué esta invitación repentina a comer? No es que me quejé –aclaro antes de que la malinterpretaran, pero quería ir al grano, no veía el motivo de darle vueltas al asunto.

–Madre, Hermione y yo tenemos algo que decirte. Todo esto es muy repentino para nosotros, no creas que te he estado ocultando cosas, pero ayer fue un día… –Draco se quedó pensando unos segundos en la palabra apropiada para continuar pero Hermione se le adelanto.

–…increíble. Creo que esa es la palabra que mejor describe lo que nos pasó.

–¡Exacto! Y pues, aquí estamos.

–Dejen de darle tantas vueltas y digan lo que quieren decir –Narcissa se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación, desde que entró al restaurante sospecho el por qué de la reunión y ahora con su nerviosismo y las manos que mantenían fuertemente unidas, todo lo tenía clarísimo.

–Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar.

Hermione empezó a toser porque se estaba ahogando con su bebida, apenas estaban planeando como decirles que estaban juntos y él le había dicho que se iban a casar, como si ya estuvieran preparando todo.

Draco al darse cuenta de eso y sospechar el por qué del nerviosismo de Hermione decidió explicar bien las cosas. –De acuerdo, no nos vamos a casar… aún, pero es cuestión de tiempo, Hermione y yo estamos juntos y sólo estoy esperando a que su padre asimile la noticia de nuestra relación para pedirle su mano.

Narcissa seguía con su semblante de tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Mientras Hermione moría de nervios por su reacción.

–¿No dirás nada, madre?

–Sólo puedo agradecerle a Merlín que haya escuchado mis plegaría y que te haya regresado a la vida, desde que terminó la guerra te encerraste en una especie de burbuja y no había nada que pudiera hacer para sacarte de ahí. Créeme Draco, no puedo estar más feliz por la noticia que me acabas de dar–. Después de decirle eso a Draco, volteo para enfrentar a Hermione y decirle algo a ella también, algo que la dejó sin habla. –Gracias Hermione, gracias por estar con mi hijo y por amarlo tanto, porque sé que lo haces, desde que llegue y los vi juntos sabía lo que se traían y noté que de verdad lo amas, no podrías verlo como lo haces si no fuera así –Narcissa tomos las manos de Hermione que había puesto sobre la mesa y siguió hablando –también lamento mucho todo lo que pasó durante la guerra. Sé que no habrá una disculpa que sea lo suficientemente grande que te pueda ofrecer y sé que jamás terminaré de pagarte por todo lo que estas haciendo por Draco, sólo me queda estar eternamente agradecida por amarlo de esa forma. Desde que terminó la guerra parecía un inferi, mi Draco no vivía, sólo sobrevivía, por eso está tan delgado, y estoy segura que eso lo hacía sólo para no dejarme sola. Así que muchas gracias por hacerlo feliz y regresarme a mi hijo.

Hermione tenía los ojos cristalinos, sólo necesitaba volver a respirar para empezar a derramar lágrimas. Jamás se imagino que Narcissa le dijera algo como eso, Draco le había dicho que sería fácil que su madre aceptará lo que tenían, pero después de todo lo que ella le dijo, lo único que pudo sentir fue un enorme cariño hacia Narcissa, sin duda no había una madre que amara tanto a un hijo como ella lo hacía con Draco. Apretó un poco más las manos de Narcisa que seguían unidas a las suyas sobre la mesa y cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a caer y asimiló todo lo que Narcissa le dijo, comenzó a hablar. –No tienes nada que agradecer Narcissa, yo también estaba mal sin él, probablemente no a tal grado porque tenía a mucha gente a mi alrededor cuidándome, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que tenía sin Draco tampoco era vida, él es mi vida y si no estoy a su lado nada vale la pena. Tampoco tienes nada por qué disculparte, todos participamos en la guerra de acuerdo a las circunstancias y sé que no tuviste otra opción que hacerlo de esa forma, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras acomodaban sus pensamientos, hasta que Draco se acercó a Narcissa y la abrazó como hace años no lo hacía. –Gracias, madre. Gracias por el apoyo y por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Después de darle un beso a su madre, Draco se acerco a Hermione para envolverla en sus brazos y besarla. Jamás había sentido tanta calidez en su interior, ese beso estaba lleno de ternura, comprensión, agradecimiento y amor, puro amor. –Gracias Hermione, por todo lo que haces por mí.

–Gracias a las dos, es lo único que puedo decirles. No sé que sería de vida sin ustedes, las amo.

Hermione y Narcissa ensancharon sus sonrisas. Draco sólo rodo los ojos. –Supongo que ya están contentas, gracias a ustedes me he convertido en un blandengue, ahora sólo digo puras jodidas cursilerías–. Narcissa y Hermione sólo empezaron a reír con ganas.

El resto de la comida pasó entre una amena platica y grandes anécdotas, sin duda, todo se estaba arreglando en sus vidas, lo cuál fue lo mejor que pudieron sentir.

Un par de días después estaban preparando todo lo de la cena, habían decidido invitar esa noche a Harry, lo único que necesitaba Hermione era que él supiera todo para poder estar tranquila, sus padres y Narcissa ya sabían todo y lo aceptaban, aunque el padre de Hermione aún estaba un poco molesto, todo marchaba relativamente bien.

Habían decidido citar a Harry lo más pronto posible antes de que la noticia de que estaban juntos se filtrara a la prensa y él se sintiera traicionado. Hermione estaba nerviosa, aunque no tanto como cuando enfrentaron a sus padres o a Narcissa. Tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien, Harry era su mejor amigo y estaba segura de que la entendería.

Harry había llegado al edificio unos minutos antes de lo pactado, aún estaba sorprendido de que Hermione lo citara tan repentinamente, desde que había terminado con Ron casi no se habían visto, por lo cual se sentía un poco culpable, ya la extrañaba y quería verla. Se sorprendió aún más cuando vio el ostentoso lugar en el que su amiga la había citado.

Hermione tenía todo listo y Draco había subido a cambiarse, sólo esperaba la llegada de Harry, justo cuando escucho el timbre.

–Hola Harry, gracias por venir –dijo al abrir la puerta.

–Hola Hermione, sabes que me encanta verte, ya te extrañaba, pero no entiendo dónde estamos y qué hacemos aquí –dijo él moreno mientras la abrazaba en forma de saludo y entraba al lujoso departamento

–Pasa Harry –le dijo Hermione cuando termino de abrazarla. –¿Quieres algo de tomar?

–Gracias Hermione pero estoy bien así, mejor dime, ¿en dónde estamos?

–Estamos en el departamento de mi novio. Es por eso que te cite aquí, quiero presentártelo –le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba con él en la sala, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, necesitaba que Draco bajara pronto para que la apoyara… aunque pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería que se enfrentará primero a Harry.

Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, sin duda estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba, necesitaba que Harry le dijera pronto algo, lo que fuera. Pero como él no parecía tener nada que decir, siguió hablando. –Sé que es repentino y probablemente te sorprenda pero para mí es muy importante que lo conozcas, eres muy especial es mi vida y quiero que seas parte de esto, también entiendo que para ti debe ser difícil porque sales con Ginny y la familia Weasley es tú familia pero sólo te pido una oportunidad y después decidirás que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

–Espera Hermione, primero no tienes porque darme explicaciones de nada, es tu vida y tú sabes que haces con ella, sí, estoy de acuerdo en que será un poco difícil porque estoy con Ginny, pero eres mi amiga, no me importa lo que los demás puedan decir, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte sin importar nada más. Sé que no nos hemos visto desde que terminaste con Ron y me siento mal por ello, de verdad, lamento no haber estado ahí para apoyarte, pero prometo hacerlo desde ahora.

–Gracias Harry, pero cuando sepas con quién estoy seguro se harán un poco más difíciles las cosas.

A Harry no le dio tiempo de preguntar a que se refería cuando escucharon que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

–Potter, que gusto verte de nuevo –dijo Draco con un tono burlón al terminar de bajar, pero al ver los ojos de advertencia de Hermione decidió quedarse callado y esperar a que Harry reaccionara y dijera algo.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, cuando escucharon que Draco bajaba Harry volteo y ahora sólo veía su espalda, cuando Harry se tardó en hablar se puso todavía más nerviosa, ni siquiera veía su cara, para hacerse a la idea de su reacción. Cuando el silencio empezó a matarla decidió tantear el terreno. –Harry, di algo, por favor.

Harry lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de hablar –¿Malfoy? ¿Es una broma, verdad Hermione?

–Nada podría ser más en serio que esto, Potter –Draco se acerco a Hermione para tomarla de la mano como un intento para poder mayor credibilidad a sus palabras. Hermione sólo apretó su agarre.

Cuando Harry vio a Draco pasar para estar junto a su amiga, se giró y los observó juntos, al hacerlo no podía dejar de sentir que se perdía de algo, parecía como si ellos se amaran de toda la vida, lo cuál debía ser imposible porque Hermione estaba comprometida con Ron, hasta no hace mucho tiempo.

–Harry, deja que te explique todo con calma, por favor –le dijo Hermione, casi con todo suplicante

–¿Es por Malfoy qué dejaste a Ron? –Harry sonó un poco más tosco de lo que pretendía, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Sí y no, por favor, siéntate y hablemos–. Con cada minuto y cada palabra que Harry pronunciaba, Hermione se sentía peor.

–¿Desde cuándo tienen algo? ¿Por qué parece que lo de ustedes va más allá de unos días? Hermione, tú estabas comprometida con Ron. ¿Qué pasó? –Harry no se sentaba ni parecía tener ganas de hacerlo y platicar, pero el hecho de que no se fuera, fue una buena señal para Hermione.

–Antes de explicarte todo, quiero que quede claro que yo nunca engañé a Ron, jamás. Si terminé mi relación con él no fue porque lo engañara con Draco o porque tuviéramos algo en ese tiempo. Las cosas no fueron así, pero si algo es cierto es que yo no amo a Ron, por eso no podía casarme con él, no podía hacerle eso–. Hermione necesitaba que Harry tuviera en claro todas las cosas, antes de que se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

–Entonces no entiendo, tiene poco que rompiste tu compromiso con Ron, dudo mucho que las cosas entre ustedes se dieran en tan poco tiempo.

–Quinto año en Hogwarts, ¿te dice algo eso, Potter?

Al escuchar las palabras de Draco, Harry empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en ese año con referencia en Hermione, ese año la habían hecho prefecta. Recordaba como había ocasiones en las que ella desaparecía por un periodo de tiempo considerable y cuando le preguntaba decía que estaba haciendo tareas o labores de prefectos. Después de pensarlo por un tiempo las ideas se fueron aclarando en su mente.

–Es por eso que desaparecías por tanto tiempo, porque te veías con Malfoy. Desde quinto ustedes tienen algo.

–Bingo, Potter –Draco no quería empeorar las cosas, pero le era inevitable contestarle así a Harry, probablemente por la costumbre.

–Draco por favor–. La voz suplicante de Hermione hizo que se callara de nuevo.

–De acuerdo Hermione, hablemos–. Después de escuchar las palabras de Harry, Hermione suspiró de alivio, ahora sólo faltaba que supiera toda la historia, pero el hecho de que le diera la oportunidad de hablar, la hizo sentir mejor.

Hermione le contó con detalle toda la historia completa, desde como llegaron a relacionarse en quinto, como se separaron por la guerra y como volvieron a encontrarse. Obviamente, Draco no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de decir o demostrar que quería estar con ella. Cuando terminaron de relatarle todos los hechos esperaron a que asimilara los hechos, aunque Draco se empezó a desesperar después de varios minutos sin que Harry dijera nada.

–Vamos Potter, no es tan difícil de entender. Estas tardando más en asimilar las cosas que lo que tardó el padre de Hermione.

–En realidad no tengo nada que decir, yo apoyaré a Hermione en lo que haga, es su vida y si ella decidió estar contigo, no tengo nada que objetar.

–De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que tampoco esperaba tu aprobación, no la necesito–. Draco estaba serio mientras lo decía, sólo para que Harry notara que no estaba jugando.

–Bien, sólo te advierto que no permitiré que le hagas daño, ella es mi familia y te guste o no, siempre estaré ahí para cuidarla.

–De acuerdo, es justo.

-Oh vamos, chicos. Dejen de jugar al macho alfa–. Hermione ya respiraba con normalidad, todo había salido bien, ahora sí podía decir que era completamente feliz.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a cenar y a seguir platicando, Hermione estaba tranquila pero quería que Harry y Draco se llevaran bien, algo que con el tiempo tal vez lograría.

Esa noche Draco y Hermione estaban acostados a punto de dormir, ambos pensando en los que les había pasado esos últimos días, todo fue tan rápido que a veces parecía irreal, sabían que lo más difícil ya había pasado, las personas más importantes estaban al tanto de su relación y todos lo estaban aceptando, aunque unos más lento que otros, pero sabían que con el tiempo las cosas irían mejor, todo era cuestión de que se acostumbrarán a verlos juntos. Lo más importante para los dos es que estaban juntos, lo que viniera después lo irían enfrentando en su momento. Así…. Juntos, porque Hermione sabía que Draco era suyo y Draco sabía que Hermione siempre sería suya.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento el lado cursi de Draco, intenté no hacerlo tan empalagoso pero no sé si lo logré, la verdad es que solo quería complacer a los que me pidieron una continuación a "Él no es tú" y sacarme el gusanito de escribir una historia de amo con todas sus letras sin problemas además, como Él no es tú tenía un "final feliz" solo pude seguir por esa línea, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. Por eso la publique aparte para que a las personas que les gustó la primera parte puedan quedarse solo con esa historia, si ésta continuación no les gusta.

**Gracias por leer, un beso.**


End file.
